fmtheatrefandomcom-20200214-history
Brianna Lucas
Category: Fargo-Moorhead Theatre Wiki Category:Person Brianna Lucas (Larson) (b. April 10, 1987) is an actor. She is the daughter of Bill Lucas and Maureen McDonald, the granddaughter of Mary Ellen Lucas and sister of Tucker Lucas. Stage Credits As Choreographer * Cats (2015) - Assistant Dir./Chor. * 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee (2015) - Assistant Dir./Chor. * Harmon DanceWorks and DJ (2009 - 2012) * ND International Pageants (2007 - 2014) * Leading Ladies (2012) - Choreographer * Shout! (2012) - Choreographer * Leading Ladies (2012) - Choreographer * Cabaret (2011) - Choreographer * SWING! (2009) - Choreographer * Back to the 80s (2009) - Co-Choreographer * You're a Good Man Charlie Brown - Co-Choreographer * Honk Jr. - Choreographer * My Son Pinocchio - Choreographer * Thoroughly Modern Millie Jr. - Choreographer * Phantom of the Op'ry - Choreographer * The Great Ghost Chase - Choreographer * A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Choreographer * Grease (2008) - Assistant Choreographer * Beehive (2008) - Assistant Choreographer * Twelfth NIght (2007) - Choreographer * Black-light Theatre - Choreographer and Activity Director for 2 years * How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2007) - Assistant Choreographer * Pippin (2005) - Assistant Choreographer * Beauty and the Beast (2005) - Student Choreographer * South Pacific (2004) - Student Choreographer As Actor *Nunsense (2012) - Sister Leo *Seussical the Musical (2009) - Bird Girl/Dance Cpt. *SWING! (2009) - Featured Dancer *Back to the 80s (2009) - Mel *The Producers (2009) - Girls in Pearls/Dance Cpt. *Pinocchio (2009) - Ensemble *Compleat Female Stage Beauty (2009) - Maria *Grease (2008) - Cha Cha *Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Puck *Beehive (2008) - Ensemble/Soloist *Jesus Christ Superstar (2008) - Ensemble/Dance Cpt. *Wonderland (2008) - Tweedle Dum *An Old Album (2008) - Patty *Twelfth Night (2007) - Musician/Ensemble *Imagination (2007) - Ensemble *Cats (2007) - Jemima *Feeding the Moonfish (2006) - Eden *Beauty and the Beast (2005) - Villager/Napkin *Arsenic and Old Lace (2005) - Mr. Splenalzo *Kiss Me, Kate (2004) - Producer Line Dancer *Little Shop of Horrors (2004) - Mrs. Luce/Ensemble *South Pacific (2004) - Featured Dancer *M*A*S*H (2003) - Mitzi Bonwitz * The Odd Couple (2003) - (Female Version) Sylvie * Jekyll and Hyde (2002) - Ensemble * It's A Howl (2002) - Pooch * I Believe in Make Believe (2001) Ensemble * The King and I (2000) - 11th Child * Outsiders (2000) - Nurse * Once on this Island (1999) - Little TiMoune * Clue (1999) - Singing Telegram Make-up/Hair * Arsenic and Old Lace (2005) - M.U. Assistant * The Wizard of Oz (2005) - M.U. Design * Kiss Me, Kate (2004) - Student Assistant Hair and M.U. * Little Shop of Horrors (2004) - M.U./Hair Assistant * South Pacific (2004) - M.U./Hair Crew * Les Miserables (2003) - Student Assistant for Design & M.U./Hair Crew * Footloose (2002) - M.U./Hair Crew * The Wiz (2002) - M.U. Student Assistant * Crazy for You (2001) - M.U./Hair Crew Outside of the FM Area Choreography * The Boy from Oz (2016) - Assistant Choreographer * Urinetown (2016) - Choreographer * The Rocky Horror Show (2015) - Associate Choreographer * Sister Act (2015) - Associate Choreographer * RPI Showcase (2015) - Assistant Choreographer * 9 to 5 (2015) - Assistant Choreographer * Oz (2014) - Movement Consultant * The Birth of Being; A dance piece for the City Modern Ensemble of Roanoke Ballet Theatre (2015) - Choreographer As Actor * The Cat in the Hat (2014) - Thing 2 * A Christmas Carol (2014) - Foley Artist/Multiple Characters Professional Workshops Affiliations External Links * Brianna Lucas at the Fargo Filmmaking Wiki